Phantom Leader II: Rise of the Ghost King
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: In the deepest region of the Ghost Zone lies a sleeping power, a power that can destroy both the human world and the Ghost Zone. The power has been sleeping for years when a foolish villain released it, dooming the two worlds. Their only hope is Jump City's heroes; the Teen Titans. Sequel to Phantom Leader! Rated T for safety and cover belongs to xXBookNinjaXx!
1. Chapter 1

**Has it been a year already? Don't answer that. Anyway, here is the story you guys been waiting for; Phantom Leader II! Oh yeah! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and Teen Titans. We all know that.**

Prologue: Introductions

In a peaceful place called Jump City, people were enjoying a normal day, doing normal things; adults were going to work, children were having fun and students were going to school.

Everything was peaceful, until the bank doors exploded. Everyone near the place ran away, screaming as Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo exited the bank, carrying sacks of money.

As they were about to run, police cars came towards them. Jinx just smirked as she fired a pink ray at the streets, causing the cars to tumble down. When the police cars finally stopped, policemen stumbled out, aiming their guns at the three villains.

Gizmo just sneered as he threw a metal ball towards the cops. Before the police could react, they got shock by the metal ball.

Another group of cops who weren't shock charged at them. Mammoth just snorted as he jumped towards the cops. When he landed, the cops stumbled a bit before being swatted by Mammoth's giant arm.

The trio of villains laughed. Suddenly, they stopped laughing when a group appeared in front.

Please welcome the Protectors of Jump City!

Robin, Teenage Wonder with amazing acrobatic skills and amazing gadgets.

Raven, Mistress of Magic that can send bad guys crying with fear.

Beastboy, the Green Changeling that can turn into any animal known, and unknown, to man.

Cyborg, the half-human, half-robot crime fighter with the latest high-tech gears.

Starfire, the Alien Powerhouse with a face that can make a guy's heart beat.

And Danny Phantom, the Ghost Boy Wonder with supernatural powers.

Together, they protect the city from crime and villainy! Together, they are the teenage group of heroes called-

"Teen Titans, go!" Danny shouted as they charged at the H.I.V.E., who dropped the sacks of money as they prepared to fight the Titans.

**Hope you guys like the prologue. I know it's short, but this is just a prologue! Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Anyway, expect to see developing romance, new characters and, of course, action! See you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the huge delay! I was busy with holidays and school days. Hope you weren't waiting long! Please enjoy the most awaited chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the known characters in the story. And I will not do this disclaimer again. It's kinda boring to put it.**

Chapter 1: How Long is Forever?

It was just another peaceful day in Titan's Tower and very happy alien was in her room, making six necklaces with large metal beads. After that, she grabbed the necklaces and other strange looking objects and exited her room.

Starfire looked around the hallway, seeing if the course is clear. With a giddy smile, she made her way towards the living room, where her friends are. When the doors slid open, she entered the room.

"Happy Blorthog!" she exclaimed happily. She looked at her friends, but instead of seeing they're happy faces, they were just doing their own thing; Danny was tinkering with a device, Robin were listening to the radio, Raven was reading, and Cyborg and Beastboy were playing videogames, fighting over the controller.

Starfire ignored the bad vibe in the air and walked at the center of the room.

"Friends!" she called with a big smile. "Frolic and leap with joy and celebration, for today is Blorthog! The Tamaranean festival of friendship!"

She looked at her friends, but no one paid her any attention. Starfire looked around and saw no one was listening to her. She dropped the weird alien stuff and started giving her necklaces to others.

"Joyous greetings, friend!" Starfire said to Cyborg, who was pushing a tentacle off him. "I, Starfire, give you this necklace as a symbol of-!"

"You gonna pay for this, Grass Stain!" Cyborg exclaimed as Beastboy started choking him with a tentacle.

Starfire sighed again. She looked and saw Beasboy sitting in front of her, holding the controller.

"Many blessings, friends," she said, holding the necklace in front of Beastboy. "May your ears be filled with sugar candy and-."

"Beastboy!" Cyborg exclaimed, interrupting Starfire.

"I'll give you your controller back once Raven gives me back my nail clippers!" Beastboy exclaimed, glaring at Raven. He suddenly yelped when Cyborg grabbed him.

"Not gonna happen," Raven said, the nail clippers floating beside her. "How else am I supposed to keep your toenails off the coffee table?"

"Happy and joyous delight, friend!" Starfire said to Raven, showing her the necklace. "On the happiness day, I wish you sunshine and funny…"

She immediately stopped when she saw Raven giving her an annoyed look. Starfire quickly backed away from Raven, laughing nervously.

"Robin, could you make the music more louder?" Raven said with a sarcastic tone. "I can still hear myself thinking."

Starfire looked at Robin and was about to give him the necklace when he suddenly turned around.

"I only turned on the music to block off the yelling!" he exclaimed, glaring at Beastboy and Cyborg.

Starfire sighed and turned her attention to Danny.

"Joyous greeting, my friend!" she exclaimed to Danny. "I wish you a happy Bl-!"

"Will you guys keep it down!" Danny exclaimed, surprising Starfire. "I'm trying to finish something here!"

"Great idea, Danny," Raven with a sarcastic tone. "More yelling. That'll help."

"Well I don't see you coming up with ideas, Miss Sunshine!" Danny retorted.

Starfire started getting annoyed at the noisy atmosphere around her. Soon, everyone around her started yelling at each other, every shout making the situation worse than before.

"Friends, please!" Starfire pleaded. "We must…uh…Happy Blor-"

Suddenly, Cyborg's hand accidentally hit the necklaces. Starfire watched with wide eyes as the necklaces she worked hard for fell to the ground, the beads scattering across the ground. Starfire stared at the beads with teary eyes as everyone around her continued arguing.

"Stop!" she screamed loudly, causing everyone to stop arguing and look at her.

"Friends must never behave this way," she said once everyone stopped shouting. "Especially not on Blorthog! Do you wish the rekmas?"

"Gesundheit?" Beastboy said, thinking Starfire sneezed.

"On my world, rekmas means drifting," Starfire explained in a sad tone. "The point at which close friends begins to drift apart, and there friendship begins to die…"

"Oh c'mon, Star!" Cyborg said, trying to cheer the sad alien up.

"We're so not rek…whatevering," Beastboy assured her.

"We're just getting on each others nerves," Robin said with a shrug.

"We always do that," Raven agreed. "This is just typical roommate stuff."

"Yeah, arguing makes friendships stronger," Danny said. "We're not going to drift apart, Star. I promise, we'll all be friends forever."

"Forever?" Starfire asked, looking at Danny's smile.

Before everyone could say something, Danny's communicator started beeping. Danny pulled it out and looked at it.

"Titans, trouble!" he exclaimed as he and the others started running towards the exit. Starfire hesitantly followed them, looking at the beads scattered on the floor.

_Fine Arts of Technology...  
_

A man wearing weird yellow armor was standing in front a cylinder clock made of gold. Behind him, two guards were trapped in blocks of ice.

"The Clock of Eternity," he said with a smirk. "Valuable in the past, priceless in the future."

He was about to grab it when a silver projectile hit him on the chest, causing him to stumble away from it.

"But in the present, you'll keep your filthy hands off it," a voice said. He looked up and saw the Teen Titans glaring at him.

"The original Teen Titans," he said with wicked glee. "This is a treat. I read all about you in the Historical Archives, and now you're all history!"

Blasters suddenly appeared on his shoulder and fired at the Titans.

"Titans, go!" Danny exclaimed as they jumped aside to dodge the blasters.

The thief fired at Robin, who pulled out his Bo Staff to deflect the shots. He was blasted away then one shot broke his staff.

Starfire fired a big Starbolt at the stranger, but he just swatted it back at her, knocking her off the air. Beastboy turned into a green lion and pounced at the thief. The thief just raised his hand and a metal hourglass appeared on his arm. The hourglass suddenly gave Beastboy a shock and was sent back flying.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!" Raven exclaimed as used her magic to throw some pedestals at the thief. He just raised his hands and the pedestals were thrown back at her. Before the thief could react, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the thief.

"Booyah!" he exclaimed as the attack made contact. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw a force field around the stranger. The thief smirked and threw a small disk at Cyborg. The disk hit Cyborg's chest and before he could react, electricity coursed through his body.

"My power cell…us draining…" Cyborg said as he kneeled to the ground, trying to get rid off the device.

"You can't defeat Warp," the thief said as he threw a circular disk towards Danny, who threw three Ecto-rangs. "I am from one hundred years from future!"

The disk destroyed the three Ecto-rangs like they were nothing. Danny quickly intangible as the projectile flew towards him. The disk wounded his arm and destroyed a nearby pillar. He screamed in pain as he held his wounded arm.

"And you relics are a hundred years outdated," Warp said as his phased through the case and grabbed the golden clock.

He walked away from the Titans and pressed the white power cell from his chest. It glowed brightly and fired a portal in front of him.

"Ta ta, Titans," Warp said with a sneer. "I have enjoyed our time together, but I have a very bright future ahead of me."

Starfire growled and charged at Warp.

"Starfire, wait!" Danny exclaimed as he flew after he.

Warp turned around and Starfire tackled him towards the portal. Danny tried to grab her, but the portal disappeared.

"Starfire!" Danny exclaimed as he and the others stared at the empty space between them.

_20 Years Later…_

A lone figure stood at the edge of a building, looking at the once beautiful city, wearing a black hood that covered his face. He looked at the snow-covered city, broken cars and shattered windows. He turned his gaze to the once home of the Teen Titans: Titan's Tower, which was now empty, except for one person.

Suddenly, he noticed something flying out of Titan's Tower. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar face he hasn't seen for twenty years.

"Looks like Mr. Stopwatch was right again," he muttered to himself as he turned invisible and followed the young alien.

Starfire flew towards the places Cyborg gave her. Her first stop was Beastboy. She flew towards the place and she saw something that shocked her; a green animal was inside a cage, its head covered with ice cream as the boys who did that walked away, laughing. In front of a cage was a sign of a green creature with the words 'One Man Zoo. Freakish Wonder," printed on it.

Starfire landed near the cage and walked towards it.

"Friend Beastboy?" she said.

The creature looked and its eyes widened. It quickly morphed and Starfire saw an old, out-of-shape, almost bald Beastboy.

"No way…" he said as he walked towards Starfire. "It's you…but how?"

"I require your help," Starfire said, not answering Beastboy's question.

"What kind of help?" Beastboy asked.

"The future is not as it should be," Starfire explained. "We must find Warp. I will free you from this-"

She backed away from the cage, her hands glowing brightly.

"No!" Beastboy exclaimed, stopping Starfire. "This cage isn't to keep me in, it's to keep those maniacs out!"

Starfire stopped and looked at Beastboy, confused at his respond. Beastboy sighed and slumped down.

"Look, after the Titans broke up, I tried to whole 'solo hero' thing," he explained sadly. "Got my butt kick. A lot. So now, well…"

He suddenly turned into a green chicken and started making chicken noises before he turned back.

"Besides," he continued, trying to smile. "I'm in the show biz now."

Starfire stared at him sadly, so did the man behind her.

_Later…_

Starfire was in a broken down building, walking towards a room. She opened the door and was immediately blinded by a bright light. Once her eyes finally adjusted, she saw a white-cloaked figure in the middle of the room, muttering to herself.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire said with a small smile. "Raven, it is Starfire, your friend."

"No…" Raven said, not turning around. "No…such…thing…"

"Please, friend Raven," Starfire said, a little shock that Raven would talk like that. "I-"

"Just…another figment…of my imagination…" Raven continued, ignoring Starfire. "Don't…even…look…"

"You must listen!" Starfire exclaimed, looking at Raven with worry. "I-!"

"I am never coming back!" Raven exclaimed. "Go away!"

She drifted away from the Tamaranean, moving like a ghost.

"You have to go away…" Raven said softly. "Just like before…just like all the others…"

"Your mind…" Starfire realized as she slowly made her way towards Raven. "Without friends, you must have…"

She was about to touch her shoulder, only to be stopped when a black wall appeared in front of her. Starfire looked down and exited the room.

_Later…_

Starfire flew towards an abandoned Wayne Industries tower and entered through a broken window.

"Friend Robin?" she called, looking at the dark room. It was filled with boxes of junks and weapons. She walked towards it, only to be stopped by a staff.

"Who goes there!" a voice exclaimed as he walked out of the shadow. Starfire was looking at a man with wild hair and a small beard wearing a black suit with a red bird on the center and a black mask. His eyes widened when he saw Starfire. "You're…here?"

"Friend Robin?" Starfire asked with a smile.

"They don't call me that anymore," he said, walking away from Starfire. "My name is Nightwing, former mercenary for hire."

"Please, friend," Starfire said, looking at Nightwing. "I require your help."

"Can't do that, Star," he said, sitting on a broken chair. "I'm retired. Getting to old for this shindig.

"Please," Starfire pleaded. "You are the last one. I have asked the others, but they refused."

"And it's a good thing they did," Nightwing said, spitting on a broken jar. "Let's face it…it's over…"

Starfire stared at Nightwing before she slowly flew away back to the sky. Nightwing didn't watch her; he just grabbed a bottle of beer and drank it.

_Later…_

Starfire was walking on the cold streets of Jump City, feeling alone, cold and hopeless. She looked around the broken buildings and dented cars. Maybe this is what her future is…

Suddenly, something blasted her off her feet. She looked up and saw Warp glaring at her, but he looked…older.

"What's the matter, dear?" he said, sounding old. "Have I come at a bad time?"

He started firing at Starfire, who used her arms to shield herself. She then flew towards Warp and started firing at him. But her attacks were only hitting Warp's force field. Starfire flew towards him to tackle him, but Warp just waved his hand at her. The next thing Starfire knew, she was trapped in ice. She fell towards the ground and landed painfully, the ice shattering.

Warp walked towards the groaning Starfire. Starfire glared up at the man when she suddenly noticed something different.

"You have also…become old," she said.

"That's what happen when someone stole my vortex regulator," Warp said angrily. "Now give it to me, if you please. I really must get back to my future."

He opened his hand, demanding for the device on Starfire's belt. Starfire suddenly stood up and aimed her glowing fist at the device.

"If you ever wish to return to your future, then you must undo the damage you have done to my past!" she demanded.

"Damage?" Warp repeated, shaking his head. "Silly girl…there is nothing wrong with your past! One cannot damage history, because history cannot be changed!"

Starfire looked at Warp with a shock expression, her hand lowering.

"I went back in time to steal this, because history said it disappeared," Warp said as he held out the stolen Clock of Eternity. "And history said it disappeared because I went back and steal it! Past, present, future…it's all written in stone, my dear."

Starfire slowly lowered her head in defeat. Warp smirked as he grabbed the device from Starfire's hand, who didn't bother to stop him.

"And nothing you do can ever change it," he said as he aimed the blaster at the alien.

Suddenly, someone jumped towards Warp, grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him towards the alley. Warp slammed painfully on the wall, growling at his attacker. The person suddenly fired green rays at Warp, causing them to explode. Warp quickly made his force field to block it. The stranger jumped towards him, his fist glowing with green energy.

"Another time!" Warp said as he sank towards the floor. The stranger punched the ground, making a small crater at the place where Warp stood a second ago.

Starfire walked towards the stranger, caution painted on her face. The stranger straightened himself and turned to Starfire.

"How you been, Star?" he said. Starfire gasped at the familiarity of the voice. "Haven't see you in a long time."

"Friend Danny?" she asked, not believing her ears.

"Sorry, but I stopped calling myself Danny Phantom," he said as he walked out of the shadows.

He was wearing a black cloak with a hood. The cloak opened up, revealing a black and blue, skintight suit with a white, ghostly R on the middle. A blue utility belt was on his waist and there were talons on his blue gloves. He pulled down his hood to reveal long white hair and a black mask.

"I go by Reaper nowadays," Reaper said, looking at the shock Starfire.

_Reaper's Lair…_

Starfire was looking around Reaper's Lair, which used to be Slade's until Reaper finally sent him to prison. She was looking around the room, which was filled with high-tech stuff. While rubbing her arms for warmth, she saw a glass case. In the case was Reaper's old uniform.

She sadly looked at the Danny Phantom costume before she looked down. Starfire was suddenly surprised when she felt something on her shoulders. She turned and saw Reaper putting a blanket on Starfire.

"I see you've met the others," Reaper said as he walked back to his computer. "You were asking for help."

"…There is nothing you can do to help…" Starfire said sadly as she tightened the blanket around her. "There is nothing anyone can do. The past cannot be repaired. The future cannot be altered…no matter how wrong it seems."

Tears appeared in Starfire's eyes as she said that. She felt cold and hopeless. She has lost her friends and her future…

"So, you're saying it's impossible?" Reaper asked, causing Starfire to look at him. "Good. Because from what I remember, we beat the impossible."

Reaper gave Starfire a small smile before he pressed something on his computer. A small compartment opened and Starfire saw a small, yellow device on it.

"I've held on to this," Reaper said as Starfire walked towards him. "Just in case."

Reaper grabbed the device and pressed the button. The T in the middle started blinking. Starfire looked at the gems on her gloves to see them blinking and beeping. The utility belt on Reaper's old uniform started beeping as well.

At Beastboy's, he was a green seal balancing a beach ball on his nose. He suddenly heard a beeping sound. He turned his head and saw a blinking red light on his belt. The ball bounced off his head as he turned back to human, looking at it with wide eyes.

At Raven's, she was still sulking in the bright white room, still muttering to herself, when a red color suddenly appeared. She looked at the gem latched on her cloak blinking and beeping. She slowly touched it with her hand, her muttering stopping.

At Nightwing's, he was throwing rocks at empty bottles of beer, destroying them with ease. Just as he was about to break his one-hundredth bottle when he heard a familiar beeping noise. He looked down on his utility belt and saw it blinking. He looked at it before he looked at the window, gazing at the starless sky.

At Cyborg's, he was sitting on the stairs, waiting to get rust. Suddenly, he felt something familiar inside him. He heard a beeping sound as his robotic eye started blinking. He slowly stood up and was about to walk away when something stopped him. He turned around and saw that he was still trapped in his last power source. He looked at it before he walked towards it.

_Fine Arts of Technologies…_

"Tick tock," Warp sang to himself as he was fixing the vortex regulator back on his chest, ignoring the two guards he froze. "Just a few more seconds, and I shall finally-."

Suddenly, a black projectile hit his hand, causing him to drop the blowtorch he was using. He looked up angrily and saw Reaper and Starfire looking down at him.

"The future would have to wait," Reaper said as he caught his projectile. "You just ran out of time."

Warp roared as blasters appeared on his shoulder, firing at the two. They quickly jumped away to dodge it. Reaper pulled out some disk grenades and threw it at Warp. Starfire followed the attack with a Starbolt.

Warp quickly made a force field to block it. He smirked at the heroes, since he wasn't damage. Suddenly, he looked around as his force field disappeared. Growling, he fired at the heroes. Reaper quickly made a shield to block the blasters. Starfire flew away from the shield and fired at the now defenseless Warp. Warp just swatted the attack back at Starfire, but she managed to dodge it.

Reaper charged at Warp, holding tonfas and dodging the blasters. He jumped up and whacked at one of the blasters, destroying it. Warp yelled in pain as Reaper landed gracefully on his feet. Warp turned around and was about to attack when Starfire suddenly fired at him, knocking him off his feet.

Warp, who was kneeling on the floor, fired his remaining blaster at Starfire, who quickly jumped away to dodge it. Reaper charged at Warp and aimed his tonfas at him. Warp quickly jumped away, dodging the tonfas. He started firing at Reaper, but he just deflected it with his tonfas.

Reaper started striking at Warp with lightning fast attacks. Warp managed to block all of it, but Reaper was younger and faster than him. Reaper managed to strike Warp off his feet. Warp weakly looked up and saw the two heroes standing in front of him. He glared at them before he fired at the ceiling.

Before they could react, a pile of snow and debris fell on Starfire, trapping her.

"Star!" Reaper exclaimed as he ran towards her, only to be blasted by Warp.

Warp sneered at them before he ran towards his blowtorch. He quickly grabbed it and was about to use it when a sonic cannon hit him on the chest, knocking him away.

Reaper and the now free Starfire looked at the source and saw a fully repaired, full powered Cyborg.

"Booyah," he said.

"Friend Cyborg!" Starfire exclaimed as she ran towards him. "You are repaired!"

"It great to see you again, Cy," Reaper said, putting a hand on Cyborg's shoulder, smirking. "Glad you got my call."

"Wouldn't have miss it," Cyborg said, smiling at them. "Who said y'all can start this party without me?"

They looked and saw Warp on his feet, staggering a bit. He was glaring at Cyborg as he held a device he used on him twenty years ago.

"So sorry," he spat, as he was about to throw the device. "But perhaps I should finish you firs-!"

Suddenly, a green lion charge and swiped the device off him, scratching Warp's armor. The lion then ran towards the group and morphed back into his human form.

"Nice to see you again, B.B." Reaper said as looked at the changeling.

Beastboy looked at him before he saw his long hair flowing against a non-existing wind.

"Dude, that is so not fair," he said as he patted his bald spot.

Warp growled and was about to fire his blaster at them when black energy suddenly surrounded him and threw him away. Before he could react, someone jumped towards him and whacked him painfully on the ground.

Everyone turned with surprise looks and saw a white clothed Raven appearing next to them.

"No one hurts my friends," she said, glaring at Warp as she floated towards them.

"Especially a lame guy like you," Nightwing said as he landed besides her, placing his staff on his shoulder.

"This is seriously not fair," Beastboy muttered as he looked at Nightwing's wild but long hair.

Reaper gave a small smile. Everything finally felt right.

Warp quickly stood up and activated his device, making a portal in front of him.

"It seems my time has come!" Warp said, glaring at them.

"Yes it has!" Reaper shouted as he threw a black and blue projectile at him.

Warp threw a disk at it, but the disk got destroyed. The Reaper-rang hit the vortex regulator, destroying it. Suddenly, electricity surrounded Warp's body.

"No!" Warp shouted as he looked at the device, trying to fix it.

Suddenly, he started aging backwards. Warp screamed as he saw himself getting smaller and smaller until no one was wearing the armor. When the armor finally stopped, they heard a baby crying.

They all walked towards the armor and stared at it. Beastboy took off the chest plate and saw a small baby crying.

"Okay, I am not changing any diapers," he said, looking at his friends.

"Don't look at me," Nightwing said. "I'm bad with kids."

They all turned their attention to the portal, which was shrinking.

"We've got to get you home!" Cyborg exclaimed as he pulled out a vortex regulator on the armor. "C'mon!"

He placed the device on hand, attaching it to the sonic cannon. He fired it towards the vortex before it disappeared, causing it to become bigger.

"I'm redirecting the wormhole!" he said, looking at Starfire. "It should send you straight back to your time! Go!"

"Go," Reaper said softly, looking at the face he has longed to see for twenty years.

Starfire started walking towards it, but she stopped and looked at them, her face filled with worry.

"Please…" she said with a sad expression. "Must this really be our future? Is there nothing I can do to change it?"

They all looked at her before Reaper walked towards her. He stood in front of her and removed his mask, revealing neon green eyes. He then placed his hands on her shoulders. Before she could react, Reaper kissed her.

"The future isn't set in stone, Star," Reaper said once he ended the kiss, gazing at the alien, who was mesmerized by his eyes. "Now go."

He gave her the Clock of Eternity and smiled at her. Starfire looked at him with tears of joy. She then turned to look at her other friends who were smiling at her. She walked back to the portal, her eyes never leaving her friends.

The older Titans stared at the portal until it disappeared, just like it did twenty years ago, only this time, they knew where she going; home.

_Back to the Present…_

"Starfire!" Danny exclaimed as he and the others stared at the empty space between them.

"Where did she go!?" Robin exclaimed as they looked wildly around the room.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared behind them. They all looked at it and saw another portal. They all look at it, readying themselves when Starfire suddenly appeared, falling on her knees.

"Dude!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Woah!" Cyborg said.

"You can say that again," Robin commented

"Starfire!" Danny exclaimed as they ran towards her. "Are you alright?"

"History said it disappeared," Starfire said as she looked up with a big smile on her face. "But history was wrong."

They all gave her smiles if relief, happy to her safe. Suddenly, those smiles turned into frowns of confusion.

"What happened there, Star?" Cyborg asked as Starfire stood up.

_Titan's Tower…_

"…then friend Reaper handed me the clock and I entered the vortex," Starfire finished, looking at the shock faces of her friends. Beastboy was crying as he heard about his future self.

"Wow…" Raven commented.

"Dude!" he exclaimed, pulling his hair. "You're telling me I'm going to be bald!"

"You will be if you keep pulling it like that," Danny joked. He suddenly stopped smiling and looked sad again.

"Guess you were right with all that rekmas stuff," Cyborg said with sad tone.

"I…don't want us to drift apart…" Robin said, looking down. "Does it all have to happen?"

"No," Starfire said, looking at Danny. "Friend Reaper said that the future is not set in stone. And he is right; our friendship has changed Warp's past. It can also change our future."

"Great," Danny said sarcastically. "I'm gonna sound just like Clockwork when I'm older. That'll be fun."

They all smiled at that comment. Suddenly, Starfire looked and saw the beads covered with black energy floating in front of them.

"So is it too late to do this festival of friendship?" Raven asked as she repaired the necklaces.

"It is never too late!" Starfire exclaimed happily, tears of joy on her eyes.

They all smiled as Raven placed the necklaces on Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg.

"Happy Blorthog!" Cyborg exclaimed, shouting at Raven's ear.

"I thought it was Blorhog," Beastboy said, scratching his head.

"Whatever it is, I don't care," Robin said as he placed a necklace on Raven.

"Okay…I feel like a wind chime," Raven said, looking at the beads, feeling a bit happy.

Starfire happily placed the necklace on Danny, who was smiling.

"So…the Reaper, huh?" Danny asked as he placed a necklace on Starfire. "I like the sound of that."

Starfire just smiled at him. No matter who he will be in the future, he will always be her Danny. She was so happy that she didn't notice that thought.

_20 Years in the Future…_

"Titans, go!" a young girl with orange skin and white hair shouted. She was wearing a black and purple HAZMAT suit. On her chest was a ghostly RP symbol. She was wearing a black cape that was latched by a small green orb.

Behind her were a boy with pale skin and purple hair smirking with confidence, his eyes shining behind his mask. He was dressed in red and black with a bird on the center. A girl with green skin and white hair, dressed in a black and white suit. Dark-skinned twins that were wearing high-tech armor. And a blond boy wearing goggles and a red suit.

They ran past a giant statue of the original Titans. Above the tower, a woman with flowing, long hair and orange skin dressed in her Tamaranean armor was floating above it. Next to her was Reaper, who had short, white hair, his green eyes shining happily.

"Our future is bright," the woman said as she grabbed the man's hands.

"Yes it is," he said as he kissed the woman. They looked at the new Teen Titans, knowing the future is in good hands.

**All right! I am done! Thank you all for waiting patiently. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know I enjoyed it! Guess who were parents of the new Titans? Anyway, review time!**

**Kingdom Heart Slayer- Why thank you! Hope you like it!**

**Justus80- Oh yeah. So many interesting things. So stay tuned!**

**princessbinas- No, thank you for waiting for it!**

**Dragonscorch- hope you weren't waiting long!**

**Coppa-Cola- Nope, I'm the narrator. Thanks for calling my narration good!**

**allietheepic7- Yes it is! Three cheers!**

**Kaybugg1- I hope it will be! **

**vampireharry the 2- Yes! The long awaited sequel! **

**WOLF- thanks! There will be a lot of development and interactions with different characters, so stay tuned!**

**DemigodPhantom- Yes, the sequel is finally here! I have been dying to type this! And thanks, I am glad other people are enjoying my stories!**

**JP-Rider- Thanks!**

**kingpariah- Well look forward no more because it's here!**

**Chaos Infinity-X- Yes, yes I will. Thanks for the idea!**

**laurenrulez1- Yes I will continue!**

**dmc fanboy- If there is a month like that, it would be awesome!**

**Finally done! Don't expect an update soon! School is getting more hectic thanks to the holidays! I also have other stories to write about! But there is one thing you all know; I will not stop updating until it is finished! So thank you for you patience! See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back! Hope you had an awesome holiday. I did. Can't wait for the New Year! To say goodbye to an old year and say hello the new one. Well, time to say hello to a new chapter. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Terra

"And the time is…one minute, thirty five seconds!" Danny announced as Robin reached the finish line. "That's your best record yet, Rob."

The Teen Titans were currently in the desert near the city, training on a rock terrain. Danny decided to train the Titans endurance, using the intense heat of the sun and the rocky obstacles. Danny also added that no one should use their powers. And to make things more interesting, the slowest one will clean the tower for a week.

Beastboy was a little nervous, since he currently has the longest time to finish the obstacle. Cyborg had a smug look on his face, seeing no one beat his one-minute record, yet.

Robin took a deep breath as he wiped the sweat off his head. As Robin went to stand with the others, Danny threw the stopwatch to Cyborg and started stretching.

"Get ready, Cy," Danny said as he stood in the starting line, grinning. "You're about to lose, again."

"Dream on, Spooks," Cyborg said as he readied the stopwatch.

Starfire stood beside the starting line and raised her hand.

"Your marks under you, set to get…go!" she exclaimed as she waved her hand.

Danny started running through the sandy terrain. But as he was about to climb the rocky mountain, they heard someone shouting. Danny immediately stopped running as everyone looked at the source of the scream.

"What was that?" Beastboy said as his ears perked up.

"Only one way to find out," Danny said, forgetting about the obstacle course. "Titans, go!"

Everyone dashed towards the trouble. Once they reached the place, they saw a blond girl running away a giant scorpion. They watched as the girl ran towards a rocky mountain, completely trapped.

"Titans, a-!" Danny exclaimed when the mystery girl suddenly raised her hands, which started glowing yellow.

"What the?" Robin said as they watched the scene in front of them.

The ground suddenly shook violently as the girl screamed, her hands glowing brightly. The Titans watched with awe as the rocky mountain started shifting. The girl made a pillar from where she was standing to get away from the scorpion, which was staring at the moving mountain. Before it could react, the girl clasped her hands together. Before the scorpion could react, part of the mountain fell on it, burying it.

"She was not in trouble," Starfire said as the girl wiped the sweat off her face.

"She was leading it into a trap," Raven said, looking at the place where the scorpion was buried.

"Question is…" Cyborg said with an interest look.

"Who is she?" Robin said with a slight blush in his face.

Raven noticed the blush and immediately felt irritated. She glared at the Wonder Boy, who looked at her.

"…What?" Robin asked with a confused expression.

Danny snorted as he watched Raven turned away from him. They walked towards the girl, who climbed down the pillar she made. When she saw them walking towards her, she looked excited.

"Hi," Danny said as he walked towards her, offering a handshake. "I'm Danny Phantom. We're-"

"The Teen Titans!" the girl exclaimed as she turned the handshake into a fist bump. "I heard all about you guys, you rock! I'm Terra, a fellow hero."

She walked towards the Titans, looking at each of them.

"You're Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy," Terra said pointing at them. "And you're-"

"Robin," Robin said with a nervous smile. "The only Titan without a power."

He leaned on something, and immediately jumped away, since he leaned on a cactus. Terra laughed as Cyborg and Beastboy removed the needles from Robin's back.

"I didn't know you were so funny," she said, gasping for air.

"Well, I'm not all serious," Robin said, holding back the tears.

"Yes you are," Beastboy said. "I'm the funny one here."

"No you're not," Danny said. "I'm the funny one. You're the not-so funny one."

Beastboy glared at Danny as Raven gave Robin an annoyed look with a slight look of jealousy. Starfire floated towards Terra with a curious expression.

"May I asked a few questions, stranger?" she asked.

"Sure," Terra said with a grin.

"Wheredoyoucomefrom? Howdidyougethere? Whatisyourfavoritecolor? Willyoubemyfriend?" Starfire asked with one breath as she leaned a little bit closer to Terra, who backed away slightly.

"Uh…Earth, walked, red…and sure?" Terra replied.

She soon regretted her answer as Starfire squealed in delight as she gave her one of her famous bone-crushing hugs.

"It is wondrous to meet you, new friend!" she shrieked as Terra slowly turned blue.

"How's it going?" Terra grunted as she slowly losses consciousness.

"Uh Star…" Danny said as he noticed Terra turning purple. "She can't breath."

Starfire immediately released her. As Terra gasped for air, Robin quickly made her way towards her.

"So, what's a girl like you doing here?" he asked once Terra's face returned to normal.

"I go where the wind takes me," Terra replied simply like it was just like talking a walk. "You know, see new places, meet new people, beat up a few bad guys here and there."

"Cool!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Awesome," Robin said with a grin.

"Fascinating!" Starfire agreed.

"Aright!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Raven and Danny shared a questioning glance with each other as they rephrased what she just said.

"So…you don't have a home?" Danny asked.

"The Earth is my home," Terra said, gesturing at the land in front of her. "I've been crashing in a cave on the other side of the hill."

"Unacceptable!" the alien exclaimed, surprising the blond girl. "I cannot permit my new friend to slumber in a lonely cave of darkness!"

"…I have a flashlight…"

"You will stay with us!" Starfire declared in a tone that leaves no room for argument as she grabbed Terra's arm.

"Really," Terra said, trying to fight a losing battle. "I'm fine…"

"Come on, we have plenty of room," Cyborg said as he helped Starfire pushed Terra.

"It's be fun, dude!" Beastboy said excitedly.

"C'mon Terra," Robin said with a grin. "You'd like it in the Tower."

"Well…maybe I could stay one night," Terra said with a chuckle.

The four Titans cheered as they began to drag Terra towards the direction of the Tower. Danny and Raven were starring at Terra with a calculative expression. Danny then turned towards the pillar Terra made and walked towards it.

"You feeling okay?" Raven asked as Danny studied the pillar.

"Just fine," Danny replied, still looking at the pillar. "You guys go on ahead. I'm gonna do some stretching."

Raven nodded and floated towards the others. She knew Danny like the back of her hand, so she knew something was up. She decided to keep a close eye on their new friend. Danny tapped the pillar with his foot. He narrowed his eyes a bit at the pillar.

"Seems like our new friend has some secrets," he said as he turned around and walked away. "Let's see how important these secrets are."

As he said that, the pillar crumbled away, turning into a pile of sand and rocks.

_Titan's Tower…_

The Titans looked at their now mudded bathroom. A now clean Terra wrapped in a bathrobe and a towel on her head stood next to them, looking a little sheepish.

"Sorry about that," she laughed.

Terra then walked towards the living room with the Titans behind her. They stopped in front of the door as Terra used their sink to wash her clothes, putting the clothes on a clothesline to dry.

Starfire suddenly appeared next to Terra, carrying one of her home planet's cooking; yellow jelly with tentacles.

"Would you like some of my home planet's cooking?" she asked as she handed a spoon to Terra.

The others, except Danny, ran towards Terra, trying to stop her. He never understood what was wrong with Starfire's cooking. It tasted great to him. Terra took the spoon and took a spoonful of the jelly before the others could stop her.

"Hm…tastes like ice cream flavored sushi," Terra said as she started eating. "Can I have more?"

Starfire squealed in delight as she ran to get more jelly. Everyone but Danny stared at Terra with a shock expression as she devoured the yellow jelly ravenously. After finishing the fifth bowl, Terra walked towards their sofa, put on some earphones and sat down. The second she sat down, she yawned and immediately closed her eyes, snoring soundly.

"She seems…comfortable," Raven said with a hint of disappointment.

"Wonder how long she had a decent place to crash," Beastboy wondered sadly.

"She needs more than a place to crash," Danny said, looking at his team.

"She needs a home," Starfire finished.

"Then why not our home?" Robin suggested with a slight grin. "She could stay with us."

"Yes!" Starfire exclaimed quietly so she wouldn't wake their visitor.

"I don't know…" Raven said reluctantly.

"She could make an excellent member of the team," Cyborg argued.

"First, we have to see what she can do," Danny said, looking at Terra's sleeping form. "Until then, we just let her sleep. Now only one question remains."

"What's that?" Beastboy asked.

"Who's gonna clean the mess?" Danny asked.

"Obviously the one with the worst time," Cyborg said with a wicked grin.

"Why me!?"

"Not you, B.B.," Cyborg said, shushing him. "I meant Danny."

"You say huh now?" Danny demanded.

"Look at your time," Cyborg said, handing the stopwatch to Danny.

The halfa took the watch and looked at it. His eyes widened when he saw the time.

"Ten minutes!" Danny exclaimed so loudly, but Starfire quickly covered his mouth. "Did you even stopped the watch when we saved her?" he demanded once Starfire removed her hand.

"A bets a bet, dude," Beastboy with a grin of relief.

"So start cleaning," Cyborg said as he handed a mop and bucket to Danny.

"I am gonna get you back for this," Danny said with a glare as he walked towards the defiled bathroom.

Robin chuckled as he watched the halfa walked towards the bathroom. He then turned and saw Raven glaring at him.

"What?" Robin asked with a confused look.

"Nothing," Raven said with a slight angry tone.

She calmly walked towards the door, but not before Robin suddenly slipped, hitting face first on the floor.

"What was that about?" Beastboy asked as Raven exited the living room, the doors closing with a _swish!_

_Later…_

Terra stretched as she stood from the sofa. That was the best sleep she had in ages. She walked towards the large windows and looked at the amazing view.

"Great view, right," a voice said, startling her.

Terra turned around and saw Danny Phantom wiping the dishes. He looked exhausted as he put the dish away.

"I am beat," Danny said as he stretched his arms. He then walked towards the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "Want something to drink."

"Nah, I'm good," Terra said, declining politely.

Danny shrugged and drank the bottle. He walked towards Terra and stared out the window. The two just stood there, looking at the view.

"The views better with the sun is rising," Danny said after minutes of silence.

"Can't wait to see it," Terra said, not knowing where this is going.

"By the way, we're gonna have a little obstacle course tomorrow," Danny said as he threw the bottle, shooting it in the trash. "So you better get ready."

"O-okay," Terra stammered nervously.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Danny said with a wave on his hand as he walked towards the door. "Get a good night rest."

Terra looked down a bit as she watched Danny walked away. He suddenly stopped and slightly turn his head.

"By the way, Terra," he said. "The Teen Titans aren't just a team of superheroes, we're also a family. And there will always be a place the Titans."

He gave her a small smile before he exited the door, leaving a slightly stump Terra alone. She looked down with a sad expression as she turned to the view outside.

"…A family…" she whispered to herself. She suddenly started when the doors opened again. She turned and saw Robin entering the room, carrying a blanket.

"Oh. Uh…hey," he said with a nervous grin. "I thought you might like a blanket. Did I wake you?"

"Nah," Terra said with a smile. "Just enjoying the view."

The two just stood there, feeling suddenly awkward.

"So…wanna take a stroll?" Robin suggested.

"Uh…sure, why not?" Terra replied.

Robin led Terra outside the Tower, walking on the bay. The two then sat on a large rock and stared out the ocean, telling stories.

"Awesome," Robin said after Terra told him a story about how she fought giant Komodo dragon. "So, you travel a lot?"

"Yup," Terra said as she picked up a random rock and threw it toward the water. "I've almost been everywhere."

"I use to travel a lot," Robin said, looking up. "Back when…I used to live in the circus…good times."

"You're a circus boy?" Terra said, giggling a bit.

Robin stuck his tongue at Terra. She stuck her tongue back at him. Soon, the two were making funny faces at each other. The two laughed with Terra as the winner.

"…I can't stay here," Terra suddenly said, looking down. "I don't belong here."

"Yes you do," Robin said, looking at Terra. "You'll love it here."

"No, I really can't stay here," Terra said sadly. "I…"

"What is it?" Robin asked. "You can tell me."

"I…I can't control my powers," Terra admitted, looking away.

"What?" Robin said with wide eyes. "But…this morning…"

"I was just pretending," Terra said, hiding her face on her knees. "The truth is…I can't control my powers. Every time I used them, I ended up destroying things. That's why I can't stay here. I'll only cause trouble."

"We'll help you," Robin said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"No!" Terra exclaimed. "I can't let the others know. If they found out…promise me you won't tell!"

Robin looked at Terra, her eyes filled with fear. After a moment of hesitation, he nodded. Terra smiled, looking relieved.

"Thank you," Terra said as she suddenly hugged Robin, causing him to go cherry red.

"N-n-n-n-no problem," Robin stammered.

Unaware by them, Raven was watching them in the shadows, feeling angry for some reason. As she was about to teleport to her room, the rocks next to her cracked, turning into rubble.

_The Next Day…_

"All right!" Cyborg exclaimed, finishing the obstacle course in no time flat as the others cheered. "Best record in the entire course!"

"Of course it is," Raven said as she and Danny maintained the obstacle course. "You're the first one to do the course."

Danny snorted a bit as Cyborg glared at Raven. He then turned his attention to their visitor.

"Time to show your stuff, Terra," Danny said.

Terra suddenly looked nervous. She nodded and walked towards the finish line, putting on her goggles. Robin noticed her nervousness and decided to give some advice.

"You'll do well, Terra," he said with a grin. "Besides, we're not in the city. So if you mess up, no one will get hurt…" he noticed the look Terra was giving him. "…And I'll shut up now."

Robin walked back to the others as Terra took a deep breath to calm herself. Danny activated the countdown. The others who weren't maintaining the course started cheering for Terra.

"Do not lose control," Terra muttered to herself. "Don't lose control."

The countdown reached zero and blasters suddenly appeared in front of her. Terra clenched her fists, causing it to glow yellow. Just as the blasters hit her, a wall appeared in front of her, blocking the blasters. The wall then suddenly flew towards the blasters, destroying it.

Before she could enjoy her small victory, blasters appeared around her. Terra quickly reacted by creating a pillar to avoid the blasters. The pillar then fell on the blasters, destroying it. Terra was safely floating on a rock, clinging on it for dear life.

She suddenly panicked when giant metal fists appeared from the ground, blocking her way. She clung on the boulder for dear life as she avoided the fists. One fist managed to hit her, breaking the rock. Terra quickly raised her hand, trying to summon another rock.

Luckily, one large rock flew towards her. She managed to cling on it before she hit the ground. She sighed in relief, which turned into a scream as she flew towards some rocky cliffs. She grabbed the edge of the rock and pulled it sideways, causing it to swerve.

She then flew towards a set of giant hurdles. She jumped off the rocks and made a bridge to pass the hurdles, breaking it in the process.

"We're gonna need a new obstacle course," Raven commented to Danny, who activated another obstacle.

Terra screamed as a long hole appeared in front of her. Terra jumped of her bridge and used her power to summon small rocks, using them as platforms. She jumped from rock to rock when she accidentally slipped. Terra hands glowed brightly as she fell towards the hole.

Two small rocks flew towards her and she grabbed them. She sighed in relief as the rocks started floating towards the end of the hole. Terra let go of the small rocks and used her powers to control a bigger rock. She landed on the rock and started flying towards the finish line.

Suddenly, disk throwers appeared in front of her. Acting quickly, she used the rock as a shield, blocking the disks. With a wave of her hand, Terra threw a barrage of rocks at the disks, blocking it. One of the disks then hit the rock, causing it to explode.

Terra flew towards the finish line and landed on her feet, stumbling a bit. She looked up and saw everyone staring at her. She quickly straightened up with her arms in the air like she planned to land like that. Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire cheered as Terra walked towards them.

"Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered.

"You're the man!" Beastboy exclaimed. "I mean…you're not a man…good job!"

"See? You did alright," Robin said with a grin.

Terra smiled widely, a little embarrassed by the compliments her new friends were giving her. She didn't notice the looks Danny and Raven were giving her.

_Later…_

The Titans were in their living room, sharing jokes and eating pizza. Terra was laughing along with them, enjoying the pizza and the company. For the first time, she felt welcomed.

"Thanks for everything, you guys," she said with a smile. "I've never felt like this before."

"Hey, we're glad we met you," Robin said as he tried to lean on the table, only to slipped when he leaned on a slice of pizza.

"I'm not cleaning that," Raven said as she calmly ate her pizza. Danny groaned, seeing he still has six days of cleaning.

"By the way, Terra," Danny said as he drank some cola. "Can I speak with you in the training room. Alone."

"Uh…sure," Terra said with a surprised look.

She stood up and followed Danny through the door. Everyone except Raven was looking at them with a mixture of confusion and surprise.

Danny and Terra were in the training room, alone. Terra was a little confused as Danny was face away from her.

"…What do you want to talk about?" Terra asked, feeling uncomfortable with the silence.

"I know your secret," Danny said, turning to look at Terra who had a shock expression on her face.

"What!" Terra exclaimed with a panic tone. "H-h-h-how did you…he told you, didn't he!"

Terra was fuming mad, thinking that Robin told him about her secret. She stormed towards the door when Danny suddenly blocked her way.

"No one told me," he said, trying to calm Terra down. "I figured it out. I was trained by the World's Greatest Detective."

"So I guess you want me to leave," Terra said, looking down.

"Actually, I want the opposite," Danny said, causing Terra to look up. "I want you to stay here and I'll be training you to use your powers."

"W-what?" Terra said, surprised.

"I know how it feels like to be confused," Danny said as he made a small green orb. "To feel afraid by having something you can't control. So I want to help you."

"…But how can you help me?"

"C'mon, Terra," Danny said with a smirk as the orb disappeared. "You didn't really think I was able to use my powers the first day I had them. In fact, my pants fell down in front of an entire crowd. Don't ask."

"…Can you really help me?" Terra asked, her eyes pleading.

"Of course, that's what friends are for," Danny said with a smile.

Terra smiled and gave him a small hug, which Danny returned. Terra then released the hug and gave Danny a grateful smile.

"Let's go back to the others," Danny said. Terra nodded and was about to pass by Danny when he suddenly stopped her. "But first, welcome the team."

He held out a small, yellow device with a T in the middle. Terra looked at it with wide eyes as she took the communicator. She looked at Danny and tried to say something, but the words were caught in her throat.

"You're welcome," Danny said as he patted her head. "Now c'mon before they finished all the pizza."

Terra watched as Danny exited the room before turning to her new communicator. She hugged the device, feeling like she finally has a home.

**And that's how Terra joined the Teen Titans. Now I know that you guys are a little surprise by Robin's sudden crush, but he's a teenager, and we know teenagers develop crushes. Don't worry, I'm still supporting for RobXRae, I just wanted to add a little drama. Anyway, time to reply!**

**nightmaster000- Why thank you.**

**Jacob Taz- Who Terra will end up with is a surprise my fellow writer.**

**princessbinas- …Actually, Beastboy ends up with Dani…but good guess. Also, the Boochy face is actually good.**

**WingerHero540- I'll see if I can do that.**

**Justus80- I might do something like that someday. Thanks for the idea.**

**Danny angel- Thanks for loving it.**

**Kaybugg1- Thanks. And I'm pretty sure this chapter helped you know who the mother is.**

**Jamie Phantom- Aw shucks! I'm happy that you guys are enjoying the review. Anyway, I will try to update once in awhile, so please bear with the long wait.**

**Guest- Wow, you got most of them right. The other two parents will be a surprise. **

**Coppa-Cola- Okay, you got most of the pairings correct, except for Cyborg. And the boy's mother is Terra, but her father will be a surprise.**

**WOLF- Why thank you. The original chapters will come after the next chapter, so be patient. And you got most of the pairings correct. Terra's pairing will be a little surprise. Also, hope you have fun in Georgia.**

**Nightshade1712- Thanks. And sorry, but no OCs in this story. Though I will be accepting them in some of my future stories like Guardian of the Earth II. So maybe once that story is up, you can offer that OC of yours.**

**animegal1357- I will, don't worry!**

**Plata-Azul Firebird- Yay! The sequel is here! Yes, there will be special chapters, if that's what you're asking about. Also, yes, I have crossed the line only a few authors would dare cross; I gave them children! Hope you liked it!**

**Engineer4Ever- Thanks. Terra's pairing will be a surprise, trust me. It will be a surprise.**

**Phew! I am grateful for you guys for giving me such wonderful reviews! I am so happy! Anyway, like I said, Robin's crush is only to add some drama in the story. I am still planning on the RobXRae pairing in here. **

**Well, Happy Holidays, you guys! Remember to say thank you for the old year for all the good things that happened! See you later!**


End file.
